Let me give you a hand and my heart
by nvinteresting
Summary: Blaine é achado por Sebastian nos fundos na Scandals. Ele, então, decide dar uma mãozinha.
1. Chapter 1

Seu rosto ardia, o vento batendo nos machucados ainda coagulando, fazendo seu corpo tremer contra o asfalto frio. Não ousava abrir os olhos, mal desejava ouvir os barulhos que vinham de dentro da boate, tão usuais que ninguém imaginava o corpo de pequena estatura deitado contra o chão, imóvel, respirando fraco para, tanto diminuir a dor em seu corpo, quando para não chorar.

Ao ouvir passos, cada vez mais rápidos e pertos, seu corpo enrijeceu. O que ele tinha feito que merecesse uma segunda rodada? Lembrava brevemente, mas a bebida e os socos eram tantos que até pensar lhe doía. Com a cabeça pulsando, se obrigou a levantar, apoiando nos braços de cotovelos trêmulos o peso do seu corpo. Quase imediatamente, uma mão pousou com urgência em suas costas, o segurando com firmeza. Braços envolveram seus ombros, e sentiu sua cabeça sendo apoiada em um tórax aquecido, enviando arrepios por sua espinha com a repentina mudança de temperatura. Um material grosso e quente, provavelmente um casaco, o envolveu os braços, e essa tal pessoa, devagar, começou a tirá-lo do chão. O pequeno moreno ousou abrir um pouco os olhos, se deparando com uma imagem borrada do que lhe parecia um carro preto.

- Em que merda você foi se meter – ele ouviu a voz da pessoa que o segurava e, mesmo que já sentisse seu cansado sistema se entregando ao calor e à segurança, pode brevemente distinguir:

- Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2

_Seus olhos ainda ardiam. Não sabia se eram de raiva ou por causa da força para segurar as lágrimas, mas o caminho parecia cada vez mais difícil de seguir em uma linha reta. Ficava se perguntando o que tinha feito de errado, se existia algum outro mais real motivo. Não era por não acreditar nele, mas por não querer acreditar, mais exatamente._

"_Eu te amo, Blaine. Mais eu amo mais o meu futuro, eu preciso do meu futuro, eu preciso conseguir fazer o que eu amo com o meu máximo. Mesmo que você fosse senior, mesmo que você tivesse vindo para a faculdade comigo, eu não poderia mais me dar ao luxo de ter muitas preocupações na minha vida. Com o nosso namoro, com ter sempre um tempo pra você, com manter a nossa relação saudável. Eu te amo Blaine, mas eu preciso me amar também"_

_Por que Kurt diria algo como aquilo? No fundo, ele sabia que o garoto tinha razão. Sabia que é direito dele se focar em seu tão desejado futuro, mas a raiva e dor ainda o consumiam. _

_Sem saber mais onde os seus pés o levavam, decidiu ir com o fluxo de pessoas. Decidiu que seus instintos o levassem fosse onde ele precisasse ir, sem pensar muito. Logo a vontade de chorar sumiu, e o vento calmo do começo de uma noite de outono acariciava seu rosto – e, talvez, pudesse até mexer o seu cabelo, se as quantidades de gel fossem menos exageradas._

_Antes que pudesse perceber, estava dentro da Scandals. Indo até o bar, debaixo daquela luz roxa, não pode não pensar em Sebastian ao pedir uma bebida. O moreno, por mais que o desse nos nervos constantemente, sabia se divertir. Sabia o divertir. _

_Porém, por outro lado, se ele estivesse aqui, provavelmente aproveitaria para tirar sarro da cara de Blaine e "do fracasso que era sua vida graças à sua estranha obsessão por estabilidade e sua extrema sensibilidade". Palavras do próprio._

_Que esquecesse Kurt, que esquecesse Sebastian, que esquecesse qualquer um, por mais difícil que fosse. Blaine estava ali por si mesmo, para pensar. Para dançar. Cantar sob sua respiração, se divertir. Mais que se divertir, pois essa palavra parecia sem sentido, de um grego antigo, em um momento, por mais melancólico que isso soasse. Ele estava ali para esquecer. _

_"O que o senhor deseja beber?" Blaine foi puxado violentamente de seus pensamentos, e teve que balançar a cabeça para reorganizar a linha de raciocínio._

_"Gim e Tônica" e logo o copo gelado - com um fofíssimo pedaço de limãozinho encaixado à borda - veio para em suas mãos. E mais um, e outro, cada um com uma coloração cada vez mais diferente e estranha, e um gosto cada vez menos amargo. Talvez as bebidas fossem ficando melhores. Ou o seu paladar, pior._

_Depois de uma hora e meia - ou mais, não era como se ele estivesse prestando atenção ao relógio - já tinha esquecido quantos copos tomara, quantas músicas dançara, onde estava e qual era o seu nome do meio. Dançava sem perceber o mundo ao seu redor, com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, os olhos fechados, o copo em sua mão quase vazio. Sem perceber, achou um parceiro de dança. Um homem alto, de cabelo muito escuro e olhos castanhos quase pretos. Mal o pequeno moreno percebeu, mas o homem não estava ali sozinho, muito menos estava a fim de dançar com ele. Ou de beijá-lo._

_A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de um apequena discussão, um puxão pelo colarinho, e então sua boca começou a sangrar antes que ele se desse conta. Seu estômago já doía, e não importava o quão dolorido ele já estivesse, os chutes eram apenas cada vez maiores. Com um último, na barriga, ele foi deixado ali, com lágrimas nos olhos e sangue no rosto._

**xxxx**

Um carinho em seu braço o fez despertar. Quase pulou do banco com o susto que tomou com o menor dos toques, o que fez tudo em seu corpo doer. Ainda estava um tanto bêbado, mas sentia menos dor agora. Esfregou os olhos, olhando para a sua esquerda no mesmo exato instante. E, ali estava ele. O garoto que estava na cabeça dele na maioria do tempo que passou na boate - e em uma boa parte do tempo, em geral. Sebastian apenas rebateu o olhar, seus lábios curvando quase imperceptivelmente nos cantos, em um brevíssimo quase-sorriso. Esse então desapareceu, se dissolvendo em sua usual expressão de desdém e sarcasmo, ao abrir a porta do carro.

"Não me lembro de você precisar de uma babá, BBBlaine"

"Você não sabe criar apelidos" isso apenas tirou uma risada baixa do mais alto moreno. Esse então abriu a porta do carro por completo, e saiu dele.

"Acredito que você já possa se mover sozinho, te carregar cansa" disse Sebastian, por cima do ombro "Não imaginava que tanto peso cabia em tão pouco espaço" Muito bom, apelando para as piadas sobre altura. Já cansara de ouvir tudo aquilo, ainda mais com o pulsar em sua cabeça, como o sino de uma igreja. Saiu do carro, lentamente, e nem doeu tanto quanto esperava.

Só então, olhando para seu estado, percebeu os curativos em seu corpo. Estava absorvendo tanta informação no princípio, que mal sentiu os que estavam em seu rosto. Ficou encarando as faixas brancas, band-aids e gases em seu corpo, o que fez Sebastian girar nos calcanhares para ficar de frente a ele, com as mãos nos bolsos das calças sociais pretas.

"De nada" Blaine levantou a cabeça, se deparando com um pequeno sorriso. E esse, era um sorriso verdadeiro. Ele pode distinguir com como esse se estampava nos olhos do garoto, e também que suas sobrancelhas não estavam arqueadas, e... apenas por saber. Ele sabia que aquele era o sorriso que Sebastian podia oferecer, esse era o sorriso que, pouquíssimas, porem inesquecíveis vezes, aqueceu seu peito. E, essa, com certeza seria uma dessas vezes.

Mas, como o usual, ele durou pouco. Balançando a cabeça rápida e brevemente, o sorriso de sobrancelhas arqueadas e dentes bracos, que riam da sua cara com tal força que dava vontade de arrancá-los de sua boca, voltou ao seu rosto.

"Bora, pra dentro da casa,_ imp_"


End file.
